Sanctuary
by kirallie
Summary: AU. Wincest. An uneasy peace exists between the human camps and the supernatural beings they share the world with. Hunters are the keepers of the peace but most don't care, they want to find Sanctuary. The only place were the species are said to truly...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural.  
_

_AU. Wincest. An uneasy peace exists between the human camps and the supernatural beings they share the world with. Hunters are the keepers of the peace but most don't care, they want to find Sanctuary. The only place were the species are said to truly live in pease and many hunters are willing to do anything to find it._

**Chapter 1**

Sam watched the older man as they slapped each other on the back and laughed while he felt sick. He'd seen the body dragged through the halls minutes earlier, he thought it was humanoid but with all the blood and bruising it was hard to tell. He hated his life, hated the way the world went but what else could he do? He had no family, nowhere else to go. He could go to one of the camps but he'd be the loner there, expected to protect them which wasn't really any better than his life at the moment. At least with other hunters he didn't have to worry about accidentally hurting someone because they startled him.

"Hey Winchester! You coming or not?" Alex yelled at him and Sam shook his head, he had no desire to drink that swill they called alcohol, all it did was make him feel sick and give him a migraine, much to the others amusement. They laughed and headed towards the mess area.

Sam waited until they were gone and then crept into the cells, standing in front of the one where the latest capture had been dumped. The being was out cold but had already been collared to contain what ever powers it had. Since it was naked Sam could tell it was male, or had taken on a male form. Taking a shaky breath Sam opened the cell and slipped inside after grabbing the nearby bucket and some cloths. They all knew he did this and he got some looks for it but no one ever said anything or stopped him. He sat down and began to gently clean the creature up. He was nearly down when a loan moan sounded and the being twitched, obviously in pain. Sam froze, unsure what to do, none of them had ever woken up before while Sam was cleaning them up. He was still frozen with indecision when agonised green eyes fluttered open.

"Nnn…..please…no….." The creature pleaded brokenly and Sam felt a flash of sympathy, deeper than he usually felt for these things.

"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you." Sam whispered, not wanting anyone to hear him. He'd never spoken to one of them before, he never took part in the interrogations or anything and he wished it had stayed that way. Talking to this one made him feel even worse about what was being done. A weak, trembling hand brushed his arm and Sam gasped.

"Wa….wat…..plea….." Sam frowned and then realised he was begging for water. Biting his lip Sam nodded and rewet the cloth, wringing it out over the monsters lips. A pink tongue emerged, licking the pale lips to get every drop.

"Stay quiet and don't try to move, you're hurt pretty badly." Sam warned and got a lethargic nod in response. Sam finished cleaning him up and then gave him some more water.  
"Do….do you have a name?" Sam asked as he gathered his supplies.

"D…De….an."

"I'm sorry Dean, I can't do anything else. If you tell them what they want to know your death will be quicker and less painful." Sam advised before leaving and heading back to his bunk. He ignored Michael as he crawled under his blankets, kicking his boot off to curl up and try to sleep, ignoring the continuing party sounds coming from the mess area.

* * *

Sam ate his lunch quickly and quietly, keeping his head down. He'd heard Dean screaming again earlier and had fought the need to go and check on him. He didn't know what it was about Dean that made him want him not to hurt, maybe the fact that he'd woken up? He knew it couldn't be anything supernatural, Dean's collar prevented that.

"Hey Winchester!" He looked up at Mark who smirked.  
"Gear up, we're heading out." Sam nodded, finishing a last mouthful before heading back to his shared room to grab his supplies and weapons. He managed to keep his face blank as they paced the cells and Dean's screams reached them. There was nothing he could do for him, except maybe kill him gently but that would risk getting kicked out and the nearest camp was a long hike away, too long for even a hunter alone to want to risk.

* * *

With the new inmate for the cells Sam had a reason to go back in. he cleaned the vampire up and then left its cell, pausing outside Dean's to peer inside. Pained green eyes met his and then dropped. Dean was propped up in the left back corner of the cell, one leg obviously broken from the way it lay out in front of him, his naked body covered in burns, cuts and bruises. Sam hesitated and then opened the door, making Dean curl up further and tense.

"Dean." Sam whispered and Dean's head shot up. Sam moved slowly closer and then held out the wet cloth. Dean whimpered but didn't move.  
"It's okay Dean, take it. I'm not going to hurt you. Remember?" Sam called and Dean frowned, staring at him fearfully before slowly reaching out. Sam stayed still, letting Dean take the wet cloth from him. Dean stared at it, not sure what he should do with it and then he raised it to his mouth, sucking the water from it. Once it was dry he hesitantly reached out with it to Sam, snatching his hand back once Sam took it. Sam re-wet it and held it out again, this time Dean was a little quicker to take it and used it to wipe at the blood on his face.  
"Will you let me Dean?" Dean stared at him and then nodded warily and Sam moved closer, placing the bucket of water down beside them. He gently began cleaning the blood and other fluids from Dean's broken body, taking extra care with his wounds and leaving the cloth on the burns for as long as it would stay cool. Dean whimpered and tensed when the wounds were touched but he relaxed as Sam's touch remained gentle.  
"I'm sorry." Sam whispered as he finished and then froze as Dean's hand touched his, looking up to meet inquisitive green eyes.

"Why?" Dean croaked out and Sam automatically gave him more water, looking down at what he was doing, searching for an answer.

"I don't know. I…..what are you?" Sam asked and Dean tensed, pushing himself back against the cold stone wall.  
"Hey, no Dean, I won't hurt you. I juts…..guess I'm curious." Sam shrugged, figuring he sounded like an idiot but Dean stared at him before finally calming again.

"Inc…." Dean coughed, his throat torn and raw from his screams.

"Incubus?" Sam asked and Dean nodded, looking down after opening his mouth enough to show the tiny little fangs incubus had to deliver their venom.  
"But….." Sam trailed off, why was Dean here? His kind were usually left alone since they weren't really dangerous unless they went rogue and started killing people by draining their life essence completely. The rogues were completely nuts and Dean seemed sane to him.  
"Why did they grab you?" Sam asked gently and one of Dean's shoulders lifted slightly in an awkward shrug.  
"You must be starving." Sam whispered in horror and Dean nodded listlessly.  
"Can you even feed in that collar?" Sam asked nervously and Dean nodded again.  
"Okay." Sam whispered, looking around to make sure they were still alone. Dean just blinked at him, confused until Sam lowered his lips to his. Sam kissed him awkwardly, not really knowing what he was doing and Dean stayed utterly still, scared to feed form the hunter, not sure if it was a trap of some sort. Sam pulled back, cheeks red but he frowned at Dean.  
"It's okay Dean, do it. You need to feed or you won't heal." Sam told him and then kissed him again.

This time Dean couldn't help feeding as his survival instincts kicked in. his lips moved against Sam's and then he gently teased Sam's with his tongue, asking for entrance. Sam's lips parted hesitantly and Dean gently mapped his mouth, earning a muffled moan of pleasure from Sam. Sam wished he could really abandon himself to the kiss, being his first and all, but he had to keep himself from leaning on Dean and aggravating his injuries as well as keeping his sense tuned for signs that someone was coming. It would not be good to get caught helping Dean. The kiss was warm and a little awkward but not bad for his first, even though he could feel Dean feeding through it, the energy flowing out of Sam and into Dean. Sam kept the kiss going as long as he could but he did need to be able to walk straight when he left so he reluctantly pulled back, gently restraining Dean when he tried to follow, earning a whimper.

"Sorry, but I need to be able to pass as normal when I leave." Sam said and Dean blinked before nodding, eyes more alert than they had been and his skin had regained some colour. Sam smiled at him, noticing the bruising on the broken leg looked several days older and on the way to healing.

"Why?" Even Dean's voice sounded better.

"You're not a rogue Dean, you don't belong here." Sam told him, hesitantly shifting around and pulling Dean into his arms, the incubus instantly melting against him, soaking the pain free touch up. Sam knew that any intimate touch could be used to help Dean and the last time Sam had held someone like this…a little girl had been attacked by vampires. His dad had taken them on and Sam had held her as she died, offering what comfort he could.

Dean stared up at the hunting who was holding him, confused and wary. Why would a hunter be acting so kind unless he wanted something? The man was right, Dean wasn't rogue and would never go rogue, he had plenty of people back home willing to let him feed in exchange for the mind blowing sex, why would he ever kill any of them? But a lot of hunters didn't care about that if they caught an incubus or succubus. He knew what they wanted with him but he'd die before giving it up. So what was this one's role in things? The sympathetic human, willing to help him so he'd spill or even lead him there? Yeah, not happening. Did they think he was dumb or something? He'd take the kindness for as long as it lasted though. And being held by the hunter was at least warming him up some, how long had it been since he'd been warm? He shivered and the hunter tightened his grip, moving so that he could rub Dean's cold skin to try and warm it up.

"Sorry, I'd bring you a blanket but…do you need normal food too? I could try and sneak some of that." He offered and Dean shook his head, it tasted okay sure but he didn't get any nourishment from it so no point.  
"I…..I hear you screaming so much. I don't know why they're doing it; I've never heard someone interrogated for so long." The hunter admitted. He expected Dean to believe he never had a hand in interrogations? And yet….he was the only one Dean had ever seen come to clean them up or show any sort of kindness.  
"I wish I could help you but there's nothing I can do." The hunter admitted and Dean thought it over, there was one way he could help. He couldn't commit suicide but there were ways to kill his kind. One way could only be used by someone that had been fed off and he had just fed off the hunter.

"Wh…." Dean coughed.  
"What's your name?" He asked and the hunters eyes widened, cheeks going red again.

"Sam, sorry didn't realise I hadn't told you." Sam answered and Dean nodded, reaching over to take Sam's hand and then place it over his left arm, moving Sam's finger's into position. Sam frowned and then his eyes went wide in shock.  
"No. Dean please don't ask me to do that." Sam pleaded, his skin almost as pale as Dean's. Dean just looked up at him, eyes silently beseeching Sam to free him. Sam's fingers shook beneath his even as Sam stared at him with wide eyes, shaking his head silently.  
"I can't…..I'm sorry, so sorry." Sam whispered and then tensed as he heard something. He gently lay Dean down and gathered his things before leaving the cell, looking back at Dean just once.  
"I'll come back." He promised and then vanished out into the hall. Dean closed his eyes, faking sleep as he heard others coming into the room. He figured it'd be better if they didn't know he'd fed since he wasn't totally sure what Sam was doing was part of their plan. He thought he might be able to convince Sam to kill him so getting the kid in trouble wouldn't help any. Dean was very thankful when they bypassed his cell and went to the vampire that had been brought in earlier.

* * *

"What's up with the one we keep hearing scream? We've never kept anything around this long." Sam asked Michael who shrugged.

"Whatever it is, is hush hush, no rumours or anything man." The older man answered and Sam held in his disgust as his bunkmate smoked.  
"Almost feel sorry for it, things like that should just be put down, makes us almost as bad as them." Michael commented, mellowed by the drugs and Sam nodded.  
"Bet you feel worse. Don't know why you bother with them."

"Everyone or thing deserves a last act of kindness before death. I know he's an incubus and not rogue which means keeping him around is dangerous. Others learn and it could be all out war, whatever they want better be good." Sam told him and even through his drugged haze Michael's eyes went wide.

"Well shit, that ain't good. Though being sexed to death…..what a way to go." He lay back down on his bunk and Sam shook his head. Michael wasn't too bad and he was the closest to Sam in age, although still five years Sam's senior. But he had told Michael for a reason, Michael was a gossip, he'd spread around Dean was being tortured against the loose rules of war that held and that would make a lot of hunters nervous, nervous enough to kill him at least and end his pain since Sam couldn't bring himself to do it. It was too much to hope they'd let him go, not with what he could tell others of his kind.

_TBC…._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Thanks for all the great reviews! Glad everyone seems to like this._

**Chapter 2**

Sam hid a smile as he heard the muttering. He knew Michael wouldn't keep his mouth shut about what Sam had said but thanks to the fact he'd been high he thought he'd come up with the info, not Sam. So now word was spreading that they had captured someone they shouldn't have and it was making a lot of the hunters nervous. Things were hard enough without purposely pissing off a species that was usually peaceful. Sam was rather proud of himself. And since he'd left the morning after his chat with Michael there was no way to link the info to him, on e advantage of being on the capture teams.

He hated being on the capture teams…..but it was better than being on the interrogation ones. That thought made him feel utterly ill. He hadn't been with the team that had taken Dean though; in fact a lot of the usuals hadn't gone out that hunt. But there had been a suspicious lack of interrogators around during that time. So they'd gone after Dean specifically for some reason, but what was it? How'd they even find Dean? Non-rogues always made sure those the slept with and fed off knew what they were so there'd be no misunderstandings. Had one of them turned Dean in anyway?

There was only reason he could think of for what they were doing…Dean had information on Sanctuary, if it really existed. A lot of people thought it was a myth but a lot of hunters thought it was real and wanted to find it. Sam didn't understand why. A place where all species lived peacefully? It was his idea of Heaven and yet most wanted to destroy it. If Dean did know something they wouldn't let him die until he told them, or they'd let him 'escape' so he could lead them there. This meant Sam had a rather hard choice to make, kill Dean himself to preserve the secret or get him out and run. If he did either it would mean a life on the run from the others, not a pleasant thought.

* * *

"Shh Dean it's me, you're gonna be okay." Dean heard the soft whisper and relaxed as he felt gentle hands wiping his body down, cleaning him up, before water was slowly tipped into his mouth. He finally forced his swollen eyes open to see a blurry but familiar figure leaning over him.

"S..ss.." He slurred, his head still fuzzy from whatever he'd been given. He sighed as he felt Sam gently brush his hair back from his face.

"Yeah, it's me. What the hell did they do to you?" Sam asked quietly as he continued to try and clean him up.  
"Dean stay awake, try to talk to me." Sam hissed as Dean's eyes started to roll back.

Dean struggled to obey, hearing the panic in Sam's voice, not that he needed it, with the way his body was screaming at him he knew passing out was bad. Then again if he never woke up he'd be free. Then he felt soft lips against his and he fed hungrily, needing the energy desperately. He thought it'd be better to just starve to death but apparently he couldn't override his body's survival instincts when there was food right there. He moaned, partially in pain as he was moved, relaxing as he felt Sam's legs under him, keeping him off the cold floor. Sam pulled back and Dean could hear him panting for air before kissing him again, warm hands rubbing at Dean's cold skin in an effort to warm him up. They kissed for what felt like hours, Sam having to do most of the work before Sam finally pulled back and rested his head against the wall. His sight cleared he could see Sam looked a little pale and dizzy but otherwise okay so he let himself enjoy being warmer. Sam finally looked down at him and managed a wan smile.

"Feel better?" Sam whispered and Dean managed to nod.  
"I got a rumour started about the fact they grabbed a non-rogue incubus. It's got a lot of people really nervous since if word got out it could bring your entire species into the war. I'm hoping it'll get something done to help you." Sam told him and Dean stared at him in shock. Why would Sam do that for him?  
"I think…..you know something about Sanctuary, don't you? It's the only reason they'd be doing this." Dean went rigid and Sam rubbed gentle circles against the back of his neck.  
"No Dean, I'm not asking for any information, just letting you know that's why I think they're doing this to you. I promise, I won't ask you anything about it." Sam whispered and Dean stared up at him, part of him wanting to believe the hunter but he knew sooner or later he would ask, all hunters were the same in the end or Sam would have helped him end it.  
"I won't be back for a while. A merchant group was wiped out three days north of here, I'm on the team being sent to investigate and track down who did it. Just hold on okay, don't tell them anything. I….there's something I might be able to do but you've got to hold on till I get back. There's no way before I go, not enough time." Sam explained, whispering into Dean's ear, just in case.

Sam had made his choice and accepted the consequences; he just couldn't live like this any longer. If he died saving Dean then so be it, as long as the incubus made it to safety he could die content. He stared down at Dean, taking in the two black eyes, broken nose, split lips, the bruising visible around the collar, the still broken leg and the heavily bruised ribcage. He knew Dean couldn't last much longer and that the incubus knew that and probably actually welcomed the idea but Sam didn't want him to die.

"Please…..kill." Dean choked out and Sam shook his head, gently stroking his fingers through Dean's hair.

"I promise Dean, I'm gonna help you. You just have to hold on a little longer." Sam whispered, leaning in to kiss him one last time before he slipped out of the cell.

Dean blearily watched the hunter leave him, not sure what Sam had meant by what he'd said. So Sam knew Dean had information on Sanctuary…was that why he'd suddenly said he was going to help him? Dean wouldn't lead him there, no matter what. He would not betray all the people who called it home. Though at least they'd be able to get the stupid collar off him, he hated not being able to do anything, he was lucky it didn't keep him from feeding! Dean tried stubbornly to squash the part of him that wanted to trust Sam, he knew it was the bond caused by multiple feedings from the one person. He couldn't afford to listen to that bond, no matter how loud it screamed that Sam was honest and really wanted to help him.

* * *

Sam checked around like the others, all making sure there was nothing around to attack them before getting to work. Sam closed his eyes, whispering a near silent prayer of the body of a teenage girl that had nearly been torn in half. He studied the wounds, taking in their size and depth before mentally cataloguing what could have caused them, all the while fighting his stomach. He hadn't thrown up in years and refused to do so in front of them, especially Sean. The man drove him nuts and hated him; he'd made sure Sam had known it from the day he'd been led into the maze of caves the hunters called home, still in shock and covered in his Dad's blood.

There were ten bodies, all adult males, except for the girl Sam had found. Poor kid must have been travelling with them, either for safety while being moved to another camp or because one or more of the men were her family. He felt more than saw Jesse move up behind him, looking down at the girl sadly. Any hunter with even a sliver of a heart felt bad when kids were caught up in the crossfire. It seemed odd to many but children were usually left alone, except by the craziest of beings. It's why Sam had still been alive when the hunting party had found him after all.

"Damn it, poor kid." Jesse murmured and Sam nodded, standing up.  
"All the others are merchants like we were told. I'll handle this Sam, go on." Jesse told him and Sam looked at him in surprise, getting a small smile in return.  
"Get kid. You shouldn't have to…just be careful." Jesse warned and Sam stumbled on. Did Jesse know? Then why…..Jesse motioned for him to go and Sam did, moving to join the guys searching for identifiable tracks. Identifying belongings were gathered and then a fire lit to burn the remains, keep them coming back to haunt someone. Then they started tracking down the ones that did it.

* * *

Sam ducked under the wild swing and drove his knee into the were's stomach, knocking the wind out of it. He growled at Sam, showing sharpened teeth and Sam tightened his grip on his silver edged machete. He could hear the others still fighting but he had ended up moving a good distance away from them while fighting.

"Why did you kill them? There was a kid there!" Sam snapped at the were and the man blinked, surprised that Sam would talk to him like another person.  
"You don't seem psychotic, kids are left alone!"

"So are species like incubus! Didn't stop you monsters from taking him." The were snarled and Sam froze.

"Dean?" He whispered and the man snarled at him, Sam raised his hands and backed away, making the were pause in confusion.  
"He's alive; well he was when I left." Sam told him and the were came out of his crouch, staring at Sam curiously.

"What have you done to him?"

"They've been…it's not pretty but I've done what I can for him, let him feed off me a few times so he'd heal up a bit." Sam explained softly, not wanting the others to overhear.  
"I let you go and then get him out, can you help him? He's got a collar on and he's got at least a broken leg." Sam said and the were studied him closely, scenting the air. Sam knew he was trying to decide if Sam was lying or not. Sam took a deep breath and put his machete back in its sheath.  
"I swear, I'll get him out if you promise to help him."

"Alright. Where?" The were asked, standing down too.

"There are some caves about ten miles south east of here. I'll get him there." Sam answered.  
"Go now." Sam said, pulling his machete and taking a deep breath, cutting his own arm under his sleeve to get blood on the blade. The were watched in shock as Sam did it and then moved towards him, making Sam tense.

"You can't be bleeding and wrapping that…." He offered and Sam nodded in acceptance.  
"What's your name?"

"Sam."

"I'm Peter." The were told him before ripping his own shirt to bandage up Sam's arm.  
"Why?"

"Because Dean….I don't know but I know he doesn't deserve it."

"You're weird for a hunter." Peter commented as he tied off the make shift bandage.

"Thanks, I think. Go now."

"Keep your promise." Peter warned and then vanished and Sam made his way back to the others.

_TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 3**

"You look like hell Sam." Michael commented as Sam staggered into their room. Sam just rolled his eyes and dropped onto his bunk.  
"Hey, you okay? Need medical?" It was….nice to hear concern in Michael's voice but Sam waved him off.

"Not hurt, just really tired. I'm gonna crash for a while."

"Sure, I'll wake you for dinner if you're still out." The older hunter offered and Sam managed a weary smile before letting his eyes drift shut. He wanted to check on Dean but he couldn't risk it, he had to wait, just a little longer.

He nearly jumped when he was shaken but it was just Michael, waking him up for dinner. Michael waited to make sure Sam was really awake before leaving the room. Sam got up and washed his face in the basin, staring at himself in the cracked mirror, smirking slightly at his reflection, Michael had been right, he did look like hell. He moved about the room silently, gathering everything he'd need and then hiding his bag under the bunk. He left the room and smiled when he saw the one person he truly liked. Hannah smiled as she saw him before it morphed into a concerned frown.

"Sam?" She asked softly and then her eyes widened.  
"You're leaving." She breathed and Sam froze before nodding.  
"For him, for the incubus." She added and Sam could only nod. Hannah was a good seven years older than him but she didn't look it. She wasn't really a hunter, sure she could fight but she worked in the kitchen, keeping them all healthy and well fed. Suddenly she squared her shoulders and nodded at him.  
"Don't eat dinner tonight." She breathed into his ear and Sam froze as her lips brushed against his and then she was gone. How…how could he have missed that? He felt a flash of guilt but he didn't feel that way for her. He was just glad she was willing to help and not turn in him. Don't east dinner….she was going to drug the food somehow but he still had to show up or it'd be suspicious.

By the time he made in to dinner the line was moving steadily and he joined it, he had to at least take some food. He met Hannah's eyes as he came to her and she grinned.

"Hey Sammy, mind taking Tim and Sean their's first? They're on outer watch." She told him and Sam managed a grin and a nod.

"Sure, save me some?" He said and she handed him two bowls.

"Of course, hurry back!" She teased, getting a few laughs. Sam headed out of the caves, letting out a soft whistle once outside to let them know dinner was served. He bit back a gasp as Sean appeared to his left, grinning at Sam.

"Now this is the sort of work for you Sammy boy." The man taunted and Sam just handed over the bowl.

"Lay off Sean." Tim murmured as he joined them, taking his own bowl with a nod of thanks.  
"Sharing?" He asked and Sam shook his head.

"Already ate." Sam lied and Tim nodded, leaning beside him to eat. Sam felt a flash of guilt as the two men ate but he forced himself to chat with Tim until he heard the thud of Sean collapsing.

"Wha…" Tim slumped but Sam caught him, dragging him inside.

"Sorry." Sam whispered, seeing the look of betrayal before Tim's eyes slid shut. He made his was back to the mess, seeing everyone sprawled across the tables, asleep. Even Hannah, so she'd be safe from suspicion. He ran back to his room and grabbed his gear, grabbing extra weapons from the armoury since he didn't know where he'd be going after he handed Dean over to his friends.

Sam entered the cells, moving quickly to Dean's only to freeze in horror. His hands were shaking as he undid the locks and he heard Dean whimper in fear. He finally got the door open and moved quickly to Dean's side, taking in all the new injuries. He couldn't afford to let Dean feed, he'd need all his strength to get them both to the meeting point. He began picking the locks on the chains holding Dean to the wall and Dean cried out.

"Shh Dean, it's me, it's Sam. I'm getting you out. Just stay with me." Sam whispered and Dean stilled, eyes opening to slits. The incubus moaned in pain and Sam gently lifted his head, placing a cup against his lips.  
"Drink Dean, its water." Sam was glad that Dean trusted him enough to open his mouth and swallow the water; it was laced with a painkiller he knew worked on incubus because there was no way he'd be able to get Dean to the meeting place if he could feel all those wounds.  
"We're leaving Dean, I found some people, they're gonna take you home." Sam told him as he began getting Dean dressed. Sure Sam's clothes were too big on him but they were far better than going around naked. He smiled as Dean relaxed a little, the painkillers obviously kicking in. Then Dean frowned in confusion.

"W..wh..o?" He slurred and Sam wrapped an arm around his waist in preparation of standing.

"His name's Peter, he's a werewolf. Said he's your friend." Sam answered.

"P..ple…don…..hurt….him." Dean got out, scared for Peter, he'd seen what had happened to the werewolf caught a few months back and the thought of it being Peter… then he heard Sam's voice again. Everything went black for a few seconds, the world shifting and agony exploding through him.

"Sorry, we're up now. Just breathe Dean. I'm not gonna hurt anyone. Peter's gonna take you home, you'll be safe and get better." Sam's voice whispered even as Dean focused on not passing out from the pain. They were moving, Dean tried to lift his feet and help but they'd re-broken his leg and he had the feeling his other ankle was at least badly sprained. So he just tried to at least not make Sam fall. He could feel blackness beckoning but he knew if he was deadweight it would slow Sam down even more and he knew they needed to move fast, if Sam was really helping. His mind was muddled but he was still aware enough to know that he still didn't really trust Sam but it was better than laying in that cell waiting to die.

"Wha's Sam." A strange voice called, slurred, and Dean tensed. He felt Sam let him go, felt the wall behind him and he clung to it, trying to see what was going on. He made out two blurry figures, struggling and then there was a loud sound, a gun! Dean panicked, reaching for Sam and then he nearly screamed as he was held.

"Easy Dean's its me." Sam said, his voice higher pitched and tight sounding. Dean frowned, fighting to focus, that's when he saw it, blood.

"H…hur.." Dean whispered, raising a shaking hand to Sam's face.

"Hit me in the nose, I'm fine. We need to go." Sam answered and Dean leant on him. The world faded in and out but he was aware of constant motion, the feel of dirt and rocks beneath his feet as Sam moved them somewhere. He didn't know how long they'd been going for before he felt himself being lowered to what felt like a cave floor but at least he had clothes now to keep out the cold.

"S..…" Dean slurred, managing to open his eyes but it was dark…either that or he'd gone blind.

"Here." It was a breathy answer and Dean tried to sit up straighter, reaching out to try and find Sam. He heard him cough and it didn't sound good.  
"Gonna be…..fine Dean. They'll….help." Sam fell silent and Dean tried to get up, to crawl, anything. Sam had obviously been hurt worse than he'd said.

"Sam? T…talk…Sam?" He called but Sam didn't answer. He strained his senses and relaxed a little when he heard someone breathing nearby, he was still alive.

* * *

Peter paused at the entrance to the caves the hunter had told him of, scenting the air. Blood, fear, pain and…..hope. He moved slowly forward, the others following him, ready to fight if it was a trap. They finally made it to the end of the passage to hear two heartbeats, one fading. They flicked torches on since not even they could see in total darkness and then froze. Dean was slumped against a wall, dressed in clothes that were too big for him, but even then it was obvious he was in bad shape. Peter moved to his friends side, gently tapping his face to try and get a response. He was relieved when Dean groaned, eyelids fluttering.

"Dean, it's Peter, come on open your eyes." He urged and green eyes slowly opened.

"Pe….really..here?" Dean whispered and Peter nodded.

"Yeah, I'm here. We're gonna take you home, get you healed." Peter promised and Dean managed a small smile.

"S..Sam?" Dean asked and Peter finally looked for the young hunter, seeing some of the others standing around something, a few sneering.

"I'll check." Peter told him, standing up and letting Alex take his place at Dean's side. He joined the others and stared down at the hunter. He was unconscious in a pool of spreading blood. Peter would have thought he was dead except for the fact he could hear the struggling heartbeat. He knelt beside him, seeing the abandoned medical kit; kid must have passed out trying to tend the wound. Peter bent closer and then recoiled, silver, the kid had been shot with silver. He grabbed the gauze and put it over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Leave it Pete, he's a hunter!" One of the group growled and Peter moved, pinning him to the wall.

"That hunter spared my life; he saved Dean and is dying for that act. Show some respect Adam! Look at him! He's just a kid." Peter ordered and Adam looked at the lanky body on the cold floor. Longish brown hair covered the still face, making him look very young. Adam nodded and Peter let him go.  
"Adam carry Dean." He ordered, moving to gently lift the hun…Sam into his own arms. A low, pained moan came from the hunter but he didn't wake.  
"We need to move fast, there's no telling if they've been followed and they both need medical help soon." He cradled Sam close to his chest, knowing the run was going to hurt no matter what he did. He saw Adam holding Dean in the same manner and nodded when Alex grabbed what was obviously Sam's bag. Then they took off for home.

* * *

Dean moaned and then forced his eyes open, looking around blearily to find he was in a hospital bed.

"About time blondie." A familiar voice called and he looked over to see Peter grinning in relief at him.

"P…." Dean coughed and Peter gave him some water.  
"Peter? How? What happened?" Dean asked, feeling very confused.

"What's the last thing you remember?" The were asked and Dean thought about it, he'd been out alone, then the hunters, the cell, the pain….

"Sam? Is he?"

"He's a few rooms over, sedated. Councils trying to decide what to do with him, they'll want to talk to you later about what happened."

"He…he got hurt, getting me out. Told me it was just his nose but…."

"Yeah, his nose was busted but….took a shotgun blast to the shoulder. We found him unconscious near you and still bleeding. Looks like he half carried you without treating the wound. And since it was silver…" Peter trailed off but Dean understood, no one who had found them had been able to get too close to the silver.  
"Docs said he's not doing too bad considering how much blood they had to give him but….."

"But?"

"He uh, may never get full use of his arm back. Which is actually working in his favour for being allowed to stay here."

"He never asked." Dean whispered.

"Dean?"

"About here. He figured out that's what they wanted to know but he never asked, just took care of my wounds. Even let me feed off him."

"Really?" Peter's eyes were wide and Dean nodded.

"They broke my leg, he let me feed to help it heal."

"Doesn't look like it." Peter said and Dean shook his head.

"Said he was gonna be gone for a bit, something about merchants being killed." Dean mumbled and Peter winced. Had their retaliation kept Sam from getting Dean out earlier? Then again there would have been no one to meet them if Sam hadn't met him on that hunt.  
"Got re-broken while h was gone." Dean finished and Peter nodded.

"Lisa and Cory are outside waiting, I'll send them so you can get better." Peter said and Dean's hand went to his throat, relief flooding his face at finding the collar gone. Peter waved the two in and left, not wanting to get dragged in to helping Dean heal.

He nodded at the guards on Sam's room and slipped inside, staring at the pale, still boy. He was still hooked up to a lot of things and Peter felt sorry for him, grateful for his own healing abilities. Seeing the kids bag he went to snoop a little, all the guards had done was remove any and all weapons, they hadn't actually gone through Sam's things. He winced at the state of the clothes; even if Sam wasn't allowed to stay Peter figured he'd slip some new stuff into the bag for him as thanks for helping Dean. There were some survival rations, camping gear, a hunter's journal and a novel that was falling apart. He put it back and then knelt down to pick up whatever had fallen out of it, staring in shock at the photo in his hands he flipped it over to see familiar handwriting on the back, 'John, Mary, and little Sammy Winchester'. How….He slipped the worn photo into his pocket and slipped out of the room, breaking into a run as soon as he'd left the hospital.

Peter pounded on the door until he finally heard the sounds of someone moving closer. It was wrenched open and he walked inside, letting the owner slam it shut to keep the sunlight out. He stared at the vampire in front of him, not sure how to start.

"You better not have woken me up cause you're bored Peter." He growled out and Peter shook his head, running a hand through his short black hair. That made the vampire pause and stare at him, looking for injuries.  
"Pete?"

"We got Dean back, he'll be okay. He's feeding now to help speed it up." Peter said, collapsing in a chair and his host did the same.

"How?"

"Last time I was out, we ran into hunters, remember?"

"Yeah, you were the only survivor."

"Because the kid I was fighting let me go. He wasn't even really fighting all that hard, he was just pissed a kid had been killed and no, I didn't know there was child in that group. He told me Dean was alive, promised to get him out. I agreed to meet him in some caves. That's why such a large group of us headed out, in case it was a trap. It wasn't, found them both in the cave and brought them back." Peter explained.

"You brought a hunter here?" the vampire asked and Peter smirked.

"And what did you used to do? Yeah, I did, he was dying. Shotgun blast to the shoulder and it was silver so we couldn't do anything except bring him back. Couldn't just leave the kid to die when he got hurt saving Dean. He's sedated in the hospital until the Council decides to let him stay or to kick him out once he's fully healed but…..doc said he'll probably never regain full use of that arm…..if it'd been treated immediately." Peter shrugged.

"And you're telling me all this why?"

"Because his name is Sam and this fell out of his bag." Peter held out the photo, watching as the vampire actually managed to become even paler.

"Are you saying?" he demanded and Peter shrugged.

"I don't know John but…..I thought you should know. I know it's been years, but you'd know your own kid wouldn't you?"

"Sammy had a birthmark, pretty distinct." John Winchester mumbled, staring at the photo. Was it possible? But how? Could his baby boy really be alive? But he wasn't a baby anymore, he'd be what? Eighteen, nineteen, something like that.

"John?" Peter called and John looked up at him.

"I have to see him, I have to…." John got up and Peter nodded, tossing John his coat and hat to make the trip less painful. They moved quickly, Peter having to restrain John from running once they made it inside the hospital, ignoring the curious stared as Peter led the way to Sam's room.  
"Let me past." John growled, his second set of teeth descending when it looked like the guards wouldn't let him past.

"Do it." Peter ordered and they moved, letting the two in. John froze as soon as he saw the too pale figure on the bed and Peter had to nudge him forward. John lifted the blankets away and then tugged the hospital gown aside, revealing a very familiar birthmark on the kids' right hip.

"Sammy." He choked, dropping the bedding and reaching out to touch his son's face. Sam twitched slightly at the cold touch but he was still under sedation so that was it. John stared at the heavy bandaging around Sam's left shoulder, mentally shuddering at how close the shot had come to Sam's heart. He sat down on the edge of the bed and shifted Sam gently until he was holding his son for the first time in ten years. He bent his head, inhaling the scent of medication and then past it to gunpowder and then Sam's scent, making sure that even if they made Sam leave he would be able to find him, help him. Because if someone shot Sam there was no way he could rejoin the hunters.

"Sir you can't be in here!" A nurse snapped as she entered and John couldn't help the instinctive snarl. She gasped and backed away and Peter stepped between them.

"Easy John, she's not gonna take Sam away from you." He soothed, having an idea what sort of instincts John was dealing with.  
"Get someone to fix the kids file, add the last name of Winchester and John Winchester, vampire as father." Her jaw dropped but she nodded slowly and left. Peter stared at John before slipping out to give the man time alone with his son.

John began gently stroking through Sam's hair and Sam moved into his touch, making him smile and his second set of teeth finally ascended.

"It's okay Sam, I'm here. You're gonna be okay now baby boy." He whispered and Sam's head moved, lolling towards him.

"D…Daddy." It was barely audible, even to his vampiric hearing, but it made his unbeating heart soar.

"I'm here Sammy, I've got you." He soothed and to his surprise glassy hazel eyes flickered open before the sedatives dragged Sam back under.

_TBC….._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 4**

Dean sat down as he finished telling the Council everything that had he remembered, he knew there were gaps, times when he'd been too weak to really understand what was happening but they understood that. Miriam smiled at him and he nodded at his people's representative on the Council, she would understand better than any why he had started to trust Sam, beyond what the small feeding bond pushed him too. He could practically feel their dislike for Sam form where he was sitting, despite what the kid had done for him and the price he'd paid for those actions. He hadn't seen Sam yet, hadn't been allowed till he talked to the Council. He was hoping that Peter's testimony would sway them towards letting Sam stay. Sure he'd been against letting Sam know about Sanctuary before Sam had rescued him but with his injury and no support from other hunters the odds were Sam would die out there and Dean didn't want that. He was surprised when Peter entered with company…a vampire from the looks and smell of things. The vampire was familiar, he thought he was one of Peter's friends but why bring him?

"This is a closed session." Brendan called out to his fellow wolf who nodded but stepped back slightly, letting John take the lead.

"I have information about the hunter." John told them, making them sit up.

"How? You haven't left Sanctuary since being admitted." Althea, the vampire representative pointed out and John nodded.

"His name is Samuel Winchester, he's my son." John stated and Dean watched as the Council erupted at the news. He felt eyes on him and looked up, meeting brown eyes a shade or so darker than Sam's. He could see it now that he was looking, the family resemblance between the two despite Sam being the taller and younger of them. John's little announcement might just be enough.

* * *

Dean hesitated outside the door, not sure if Sam was awake yet or if he'd even want to see hi. After all it was Dean's fault Sam had nearly died; if he'd just left Dean in the cell Sam wouldn't have been shot. John was hovering nearby, not allowed in since the doctors said such a shock could be dangerous to Sam's health. He glared at Dean, silently demanding the incubus go into the room so he could tell Sam and then John would be able to see his son but Dean was scared. Finally he took a deep breath and slipped inside. He froze as he saw Sam, lying so still in the bed, looking small and sick and it tore at his heart. The sedation had been stopped but Sam was still asleep, obviously it hadn't worn off yet. Dean pulled a chair over and sat down beside the bed, reaching out to take Sam's uninjured hand, squeezing gently. He nearly jumped when Sam squeezed back weakly.

"Sam? You awake?" Dean whispered and Sam's eyelids fluttered as he moaned.  
"Shh its okay Sam, you're safe." He told him, feeling weird to be the one to tell Sam it was okay. Pained hazel eyes finally managed to open, taking a few seconds to focus.

"D…." Sam coughed, his throat parched and Dean helped him sip some water.

"Just relax, you were hurt pretty badly." Dean warned and Sam nodded listlessly.

"You're safe?" Sam asked and Dean nodded, smiling softly at him.

"We're both safe Sam, thanks to you. We're in Sanctuary and they've agreed to let you stay. You've been sedated for a while until the decision was made." Dean explained and Sam stared at him in shock.

"San….why? Shouldn't be here." Sam mumbled and Dean frowned.

"Hey, you saved me, spared Peter. We know you're not like the others Sam. You'll be able to live here peacefully. You don't have to fight anymore." Dean told him and Sam smiled wistfully.

"S'nds nice." Sam slurred, still fighting the remainder of the sedatives in his system, not to mention whatever he'd been given for the pain.  
"De'n."

"Yeah Sammy." He answered and Sam smiled again.

"Called me Sammy." Sam said and Dean smiled nervously. Sam squeezed his hand again.  
"Like it. De'n."

"I'm here." Dean answered, seeing that Sam was really fighting to stay awake.  
"Shh, let go Sam. Just rest." Dean soothed, knowing Sam needed to rest but he stubbornly shook his head and forced his eyes to stay open.

"Arm." Sam whispered, licking dry lips so Dean helped him drink some more water.

"You were shot Sam, do you remember?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.  
"Your arm…..it's not good. But the docs are doing everything they can. If you hadn't been trying to get me out….they said taking my weight, not getting it seen to straight away….." Dean trailed off and Sam squeezed his hand again.

"Y're worth it." Sam mumbled, finally succumbing to sleep. Dean stayed where he was, Sam's hand in his and it felt…..right. That made him freeze; closing his eyes as he searched out the feeding bond….except it wasn't a feeding bond anymore. Well shit. He just really hoped papa Winchester realised his baby boy wasn't a baby anymore or he was going to end up with one pissed off vampire after him. It's not like he'd been able to ask Sam if he was a virgin before Sam had let him feed! He'd been too out of it and in pain to do anything but let his instincts guide him. Hearing the door Dean looked up to see John peering in nervously.

"He's out again. They seem to have him on the really good stuff for his arm." Dean assured him and John moved closer, studying his son closely.

"How'd he react?" John asked and Dean sighed.

"He doesn't think he deserves to be here. He was just happy I was okay. He remembered getting shot and I let him know the docs are doing everything they can. He said it was worth it. He might never be able to use his arm again and he thinks I was worth it." Dean rambled, nearly jumping when a cold hand gripped his shoulder. He looked up to find John smiling slightly at him.

"Sounds like the Sammy I remember. Always thinking of others first. Did you…."

"He's still pretty out of it and he fell asleep before I could bring it up. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." John promised even though Dean could see he was disappointed.

"D…Daddy." Sam mumbled, head turning towards John who froze. Hazel eyes fluttered open again and then latched onto John. Dean squeezed Sam's hand gently, trying to let him know it was okay.  
"Dad?" Sam whispered and John nodded hesitantly. Sam tugged his hand from Dean's and reached out to John. John moved, taking Sam's hand in his own and then he sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out with his other hand to brush Sam's hair from his face.  
"Dreaming." Sam mumbled.

"No kiddo, I'm here." John answered and Sam frowned, looking at Dean before back to his Dad. Sam bit his lip nervously and John gently stroked his hair, soothing his son.

"How? Saw…." Sam trailed off, tears starting to gather as he remembered the last time he'd seen his Dad. A cold hand gently wiped the tears away.

"Shh Sammy, it's alright son. I thought you were dead, I thought I'd lost you." John whispered and Sam tried to move, needing his Dad. John gently restrained him but moved around to lean against Sam's pillow, gently arranging Sam in his arms. Sam sighed and shifted to get more comfortable, laying his head over his Dad's heart only to find it still. Sam felt his Dad tense but Sam just lay where he was. Dean had said he was safe so that meant his Dad wouldn't hurt him, no matter what he was now. Sam trusted Dean.  
"I love you kiddo." John whispered and Sam glanced up, feeling sleep pulling him back under.

"Lo' Da." He mumbled out as he drifted away. John just stared down at him in amazement, making Dean chuckle.

"He's different from any hunter I've ever heard of. When they first caught me Sam came into the cell to clean me up, gave me water even though I could tell he wasn't meant to. Everyone else there….all they did was cause pain but Sam was so gentle, I could tell he hated it but I was too scared to try to trust him." Dean admitted softly.

"He was always so gentle, despite just being a kid he always managed to comfort survivors. Though he hated it when women pinched his cheeks and called him sweetie. It was hard enough, with what happened but thinking that he'd killed Sam as well….I don't understand how he's alive."

"Don't ask me, Sam never said anything about his past. But there was always something sad about him." Dean answered softly, neither one wanting to wake Sam.

* * *

Sam smiled nervously as his Dad walked into his room. When he'd woken up it had been to doctors hovering over him, asking him questions about previous injuries, how he felt….it had been annoying and he'd been scared to wake up with no one else there but one of them had explained that they'd kicked his visitors out so they could examine him and explain things. Sam was ignoring the sling that pinned his left arm to his chest, it was throbbing but the pain meds were keeping him from feeling most of the pain. He was just happy to be awake and not fighting the urge to sleep. He watched as his Dad took the seat beside his bed, staring at him.

"How're you feeling?" John asked and Sam shrugged before regretting the movement.

"Awake, confused. Is it…..Dad?" Sam asked and John took his good hand, letting Sam feel the coldness of his skin.  
"What….what happened? I saw you….there was so much blood."

"I'm so sorry Sam, I thought you were dead or I would have looked for you." He promised and Sam nodded, he'd always known that his Dad would do anything for him. John swallowed nervously and Sam studied him, slowly remembering what they'd been hunting. He stared at his Dad, seeing how he hadn't changed at all, the coldness of his skin and he could vaguely remember waking up to cuddle, kind of embarrassing considering his age but he was hurt and had wanted his Dad.

"Vampire?" He asked and John nodded nervously. Sam just squeezed his hand and smiled.  
"Guess this means my grandkids will have to put up with you being fussy over them dating." Sam teased, seeing as his Dad relaxed.

"I better not get any grandkids for at least a decade." John teased back, happiness flooding him as his son accepted what he was now.

"What happened Dad? They found me covered in blood and alone. I could never really remember." Sam told him and John ached to hold his son again. As if sensing that Sam moved forward, despite how much it hurt.

"Don't try to move around Sammy." John chastised but he moved to sit on the bed again, holding his son close. It was amazing, Sam had been raised a hunter and yet his instantly relaxed into John's hug.

"Missed you so much Dad. I…I hated it but I didn't know where else to go." Sam whispered and John gently rubbed his back, soothing him like he had when Sam was little and had nightmares.

"I'm sorry Sammy; I never wanted that life for you." John whispered, kissing the top of Sam's head.  
"The vampire we were after, it got me….I was out for a little and then I woke up and there was blood everywhere. I could feel the change starting and I called for you but there was no answer, I thought you were dead. I staggered around for a while and Peter found me, there werewolf you apparently met a while back. He brought me here and they helped me through the change and the bloodlust. I've never hurt anyone Sam, I'll never hurt you." John promised and Sam nodded. He knew enough about Sanctuary to know that they didn't let anyone live there if they hurt the other citizens.

"I've never remembered much…..I saw you two fighting, you fell but you got up again and then…..juts blood. They found me, I don't know how much later and I was covered in blood, they looked but couldn't find you so they took me back with them. I hated it but there were a few hunters, they looked after me as much as they could. When I was old enough I was put on the hunt teams." Sam explained and John wondered how Sam had survived and how they had missed each other. Or had Sam been found when he was out and they had assumed he was dead but wanted to get Sam out fast so they'd left his body?  
"I missed you so much, all the time. I think…even with all the blood I never really accepted you were dead. Like I knew you weren't." Sam admitted softly and John nodded, Sam had always had good instincts, they'd saved their lives on several hunts.

"I missed you too kiddo. I uh…..would you like to live with me when they let you out?" John offered and Sam smiled at him.

"Okay. I'm not a little kid anymore though." Sam warned and John laughed.

"I know. It'd take a bit of adjustment for both of us probably, even if it's just until you're totally recovered I'd like to do this. Give us a chance to get to know each other again, let you get used to living in Sanctuary." He offered and Sam nodded.  
"Did the doctors tell you much?" John asked, ghosting a hand over the wrapped arm.

"Well apparently I'm in for a lot of rehab. The pain I'm in is good because it means I still have some feeling in the arm but they still don't know how much movement I'll retain. There's nerve damage and stuff. The medical staff here is incredible!" Sam told him and John chuckled.

"Yeah, apparently someone got a heads up on what was going to happen and set up the hospital and all in advance. So we're actually a lot more advanced than pretty much everywhere else." John admitted and Sam nodded. Made sense that someone had known the world was about to go to hell when the Supernatural was exposed and had planned around it. He was actually looking forward to seeing something other than his little room, though it wasn't a bad room, he just hated being stuck in bed.

* * *

Dean walked beside Sam as John pushed the wheelchair down the hall. It had finally been agreed that Sam was well enough to leave his room for a while each day so they were headed for a small courtyard to let him get some fresh yard. It was a cloudy day and John had covered up so it wasn't going to be too bad for him. After over a month in one room, even if he had been sedated for a week of it, had been driving Sam nuts so he was enjoying be out. When they reached the doors Sam winced at the sunlight but his eyes soon adjusted and he relaxed back in the chair, soaking up the sunlight. Dean chuckled as he took a seat and Sam glanced at him.

"You sure you're not part cat Sammy?" He asked and Sam smiled.

"Missed the sun. I hate being stuck in bed." He grumbled and John gently ruffled his hair.

"A few more weeks and they'll let you out. They want to wait until the stitches all come out and you can move around okay without overbalancing." John told him and Sam nodded. Dean grinned and picked Sam's legs up, putting them in his lap so Sam was laying out a bit more. Sam grinned at him in thanks. They sat and talked about nothing to help Sam relax and heal until the doctor said he had to go back to his room.

_TBC…._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine. _

**Chapter 5**

John let Sam lean against him as they walked, Dean a step behind carry Sam's bag for him. Sam had his head down, hiding his eyes behind his hair but he could still feel the stares of the people around. His Dad had explained that all his neighbours were vampires, Sam would be the only human in the building but it didn't bother him, he just didn't like being stared at. He felt Dean walking behind him, offering quiet comfort and familiarity and was grateful for it. He knew the incubus didn't have to stick around, Dean didn't owe him anything and yet he seemed willing to visit. Dean had even showed up after several of his therapy sessions to help him deal with the muscle aches. His Dad had barely left his side the whole time he had been in the hospital and when he had left Dean had been there. Between the two of them they'd managed to explain Sanctuary and its rules so Sam was fairly sure he wouldn't do anything to get into trouble. The stares finally got too much and Sam glanced up as his Dad put his key in a door.

"He's the hunter?" One man asked and Sam fought the urge to flinch at the disgust in his voice. Dean moved closer to him, letting out a tiny hiss past baby fangs compared to the ones the vampires around them sported but he made his point, he would defend Sam. And then John was between his son and the other vampire.

"Sam is my son." John snapped, his own vampiric teeth exposed.

"Dad don't, don't fight." Sam whispered and John turned to him, closing his mouth so Sam wouldn't see his teeth. Sam just smiled at him and reached out to touch his face.  
"It's okay Dad, it doesn't matter to me." Sam assured him and John pulled his son into his arms.

"You two can move in with me if your neighbours are gonna be idiots." Dean snapped, laying a hand on Sam's good shoulder and glaring at the gathered vampires.  
"It'll be cramped but after a cell and Sam's hospital room it'll feel a lot bigger."

"Guys its okay. I can't blame them for reacting like this. They don't know me." Sam said to the spectators' surprise. This kid was a hunter? He didn't act or talk like any they'd heard of or met.

"Leave them alone Philip, hunter or not he's just a kid and look at him. Surrounded by vampires and an incubus and he's completely relaxed." Another vampire commented, stepping forward and John shot his friend a grateful look.  
"Nice to meet you Sam, your Dad talks about you all the time. I'm Felix, if you need any help and your old mans not home let me know."

"Thanks." Sam answered, accepting the offered hand and not flinching at the coolness. He wavered on his feet and Dean wrapped his arm around his waist, steadying him.

"Okay let's get you inside kiddo before you pass out on your feet." John said, seeing Sam's exhaustion. The crowd dispersed with some heated looks from Dean, John and Felix and they got Sam inside and into bed. Dean put his bag into the closet for him and then sat on the edge of the bed, making sure the covers were tucked in and getting a sleepy smile from Sam. John walked in and put a glass of water beside the bed in case Sam needed some later. John gently ran a hand over Sam's hair and Sam leant into his touch.  
"You alright?" John asked softly and Sam smiled at him.

"Just tired."

"And?" John demanded and Sam sighed.

"And my shoulder's throbbing a bit." Sam admitted so Dean dug through the second bag he'd been carry, the one the hospital had given them full of Sam's medications. He handed over the pain pills and Sam obediently took two. It didn't take long for them to kick in and Sam drifted off to sleep. Dean got up and followed John into the main room of the apartment taking the offered seat on the couch.

"You're being very protective of Sam." John commented and Dean winced internally.

"He saved my life John and he's just…he's so innocent, despite everything he's seen and done." The incubus admitted but John just stared at him and Dean knew why John had been such a successful hunter.

"What else?"

"John I…."

"What did you do?" The vampire demanded and Dean sighed.

"He made me feed off him, I would have died if he hadn't. I was too weak to stop him and it just kicked in. Not like I was with it enough to ask him the usual I'd ask before feeding to make sure there are no side effects other than the normal feeding bond caused by multiple feeds." Dean admitted and John frowned, trying to work it out before his jaw dropped.

"A mating bond?" He growled out and Dean nodded nervously. John got up and started to pace, making Dean feel very nervous.

"It won't affect him, he's human and we've never…..I like him John but I would never do anything unless he understood and wanted it." Dean rushed out and John stared at him before eventually nodding and sitting down.  
"So do you remember how to cook or will Sam be ordering out until he can figure out how to cook with one arm?" Dean asked and John rolled his eyes.

"I got in pre-prepared stuff. Should have seen the looks I got buying food along with my blood." John grumbled and Dean laughed at that mental image.  
"So will you be around a lot?"

"If Sam wants me to be." Dean answered and John nodded.

"I think you're confusing him, he doesn't seem to know why you're still around." John admitted and Dean frowned but nodded.

"Guess I'll have to have a really good talk with him sometime soon."

"Maybe once he's off all the meds." John offered and Dean laughed.

"Yeah, don't want him falling asleep and then having to try again. I better get going, I need to feed and you're probably exhausted from being up all day." Dean stood and John walked him to the door before handing him a key.

"Since you'll be around so often you might as well have this." John told him and Dean smiled.

"Thanks. How're you gonna manage sleeping? Sam's going to be awake in the day."

"I was hoping you might help? Pete's offered too. I can stretch out my sleeping, get up in the early evening, go to bed late morning, it's not ideal but…."

"But you can't stay up all day every day." Dean finished for him and John nodded.  
"I'll be back in the morning then."

"Thanks." John said and Dean nodded, leaving the apartment to head for his own.

* * *

Dean watched as the therapist worked with Sam, mainly to help him deal with only using one arm for the moment. They'd start working on his injured arm in another week or so once sure it was fully healed. Every time Sam winced in pain because the arm was jostled or because his muscles were getting tired Dean had to fight done the urge to intervene. He knew they had to talk but between the medication and therapy Sam slept most of the time he was home, it made having a whole conversation difficult. Dean couldn't wait until the pills were dialled back and he could start showing Sam what Sanctuary was really like. He was just glad that John's neighbours were no longer trying to cause Sam problems; then again they never saw the kid since he was sleeping so much.

"Okay we're done for the day." When that was announced Sam slumped in his seat in relief. It was obvious that while he knew the sessions were necessary he didn't like them. Dean helped Sam up, letting him lean on his as tired muscles trembled. They went back to the apartment and Dean helped Sam into the shower to clean up. Neither of them were embarrassed by it anymore, Dean was used to nudity and Sam had learnt to accept that he needed the help and that Dean could be trusted. Not to mention he'd seen Dean naked for months so he'd only had to get over the embarrassment of Dean seeing him. He'd gone bright red the first time Dean had helped him strip off but Dean had just smiled and told him he was very attractive but that Dean would never do anything Sam didn't want, which had confused the poor ex-hunter a bit. At first Sam had remained tense and as far away from Dean as he could, ashamed of his own looks and a little nervous but now he'd lean tiredly against Dean, letting him do most of the work. Dean didn't mind looking after him at all; it helped sooth the bond actually. By the time Dean got Sam out of the shower the poor kid was half asleep on his feet, fighting to keep his eyes open as Dean got him into sweatpants and a shirt, being extremely careful of his arm. Once that was done Dean gave him his painkillers and tucked him into bed. He was getting up to go when Sam grabbed his hand.

"Sam?" He whispered and sleepy hazel eyes opened slightly.

"Stay." He mumbled sleepily and Dean sat back down, running a hand through Sam's hair.

"Okay, just get some sleep Sammy." Dean whispered and Sam's eyes slid shut.

_TBC…._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 6**

Dean grinned as Sam swore softly but kept working to try and push against Dean's hand. They kept it up for another few seconds before Dean stopped and gently grasped Sam's arm to begin massaging it. Sam sighed and leant back, slowly relaxing under Dean's gentle touch.

"Hate this." He grumbled and Dean smiled softly at him.

"You've improved a lot Sam, no giving up now." Dean told him and Sam nodded.

"Guess I should just be grateful to still have my arm." Sam admitted and Dean flinched, Sam's injury was his fault.  
"I'd do it again in a second, even if I would lose my arm." Sam whispered and Dean stared at him before nodding.

"Thanks. I owe you so much." Dean said and Sam puled back a little.

"You don't owe me anything Dean. I….you don't have to do this." Sam mumbled and Dean blinked before realising.

"I do owe you but that's not why I come to see you Sammy." Dean promised and Sam glanced back up at him.

"Why do you?" Sam asked and Dean swallowed. He was going to have to come clean about what had happened.

"Because I'd like to think we're friends." Dean whispered and Sam smiled shyly.  
"But there's more…..your Dad knows, agreed that I shouldn't bring it up till you were a bit more coherent." Dean whispered and Sam snorted.

"Stupid pain meds." Sam muttered and Dean chuckled.

"Yeah. Was kind of amusing to watch though." Dean told him and Sam threw a pillow at him.

"So what does Dad know?" Sam asked nervously and Dean reached out to gently grasp his good hand.

"Sam I….what do you know about my kind?" Dean asked and Sam stared at him curiously.

"Well…..you feed of sex, lust, even touch, um, pretty much immortal. Can lure humans in; make them want to be with you. Multiple feeds can create a bond, making the human more willing to do what you want. Have to remove the head to guarantee a kill." Sam mentioned and then sent Dean an apologetic look but Dean just nodded, how to kill an Incubus would have been part of Sam's education, he knew and accepted that.  
"If you can get a victim to cooperate they can kill the Incubus that's been feeding off them…..like you tried to get me to do." Sam whispered the last bit and Dean squeezed his hand.

"I'm glad now that you didn't. Wasn't too happy at the time though. Did you know there's another type of bond, beyond the feeding one?" Dean asked and Sam shook his head.

"I figured there was a feeding one between us, right?" Sam asked and Dean nodded, relieved Sam had worked that out and seemed okay with it.

"At first yeah but….it's different now. I was too out of it, didn't think to ask. Okay usually before feeding from someone I ask them a few questions, questions I didn't get to ask you."

"And that changes things?" Sam asked nervously and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, but not for you. I want you to understand Sam, this bond…..it doesn't affect you, you're human. I don't want you doing anything you don't want to because of what I tell you. Promise me?" Dean asked and Sam nodded, he was getting rather nervous about what had happened between them. Was it hurting Dean? Dean squeezed his hand again and Sam forced himself to relax.

"I promise." Sam told him and Dean smiled shakily.

"Well I guess I should tell you I know you're…." Dean trailed off, not wanting to embarrass Sam.

"I'm what?" Sam asked and Dean took a deep breath.

"A virgin." He admitted and Sam went bright red.  
"That's what caused the change Sam. I'm sorry…..I should have remembered to ask." Dean murmured and Sam pulled his hand from Dean's, making him flinch but instead, Sam reached up to gently touch Dean's face, making him look up again.

"You would have died Dean, starved to death. No matter what I don't regret saving you." Sam whispered, smiling softly and Dean nodded.

"It's a mating bond Sam." Dean whispered and Sam blinked, mind working over what Dean had told him. Mating? Sam stared at him with wide eyes, not sure what to think or say.  
"Sam? I won't…..I would never try to make you do something. It won't affect you at all." Dean assured him.

"But it affects you how?" Sam asked nervously.

"Nothing bad Sam, promise. Make me want to spend even more time with you yes, but it didn't make me want to be your friend. I like you; you're different, in a good way." Dean tried to explain, not wanting Sam to think the only reason he was around was because of the bond.  
"It doesn't affect my ability to feed or anything so don't worry, okay?" Dean said and Sam frowned in thought.

"So what's the point to it? That doesn't really make sense." Sam pointed out and Dean smiled slightly, okay so Sam was too smart sometimes.

"Well if you were a species that mates then it would be different, you'd feel it too and it would be pushing us together." Dean admitted and Sam stared at him.

"Does this mean…can you still well, mate with someone you want to or does the bond to me stop that?" Sam asked hesitantly and Dean looked away.  
"Dean…..I'm sorry." Sam whispered and Dean reached out to tug him into a hug.

"Sammy no, it's okay. I'm a lot older than I look; you think I wouldn't have mated by now if I wanted to? You saved me life Sam and I can never repay that." Dean promised him, smiling when Sam slowly relaxed.

* * *

John stumbled out of his bedroom and grabbed a packet of blood to heat up.

"Morning Dad." Sam called from the table where he was eating a grilled sandwich and John looked over, still half asleep.

"Morning." John muttered as he took his breakfast out and downed it.

"You could go back to bed if you want Dad, I'm okay alone some of the time." Sam offered and John reached out to ruffle Sam's hair.

"Want to spend time with you son. I missed so much." John admitted and Sam smiled at him, leaning into his side.  
"How'd today go?"

"Good. Dean was here, helped me with my exercises and stuff. We uh, had a talk too; he said you knew….."

"The bond? Yeah, I've known since you're first day home. Are you okay with it?" John asked as he sat down and Sam nodded.

"I don't regret doing what I did Dad. Dean would have died if I didn't." Sam told him and John smiled at him.

"Too accepting for your own good kiddo." He murmured and Sam offered a one sided shrug. After nearly two and a half months Sam had gotten fairly good at doing things with only one arm. John just smiled softly and studied his son more closely.  
"You need to go out more Sam; you're getting as pale as me. Don't you go anywhere but the hospital with Peter and Dean?" John asked and Sam wouldn't meet his eyes.  
"Sammy?" He asked, worried for his son. He reached out to take Sam's hand and Sam clung to his.  
"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"They stare." Sam finally answered and John sighed. Sam had always been very shy, his fault for the way he'd raised him and then living with those hunters probably hadn't helped.

"You're the first newcomer since….well since I was admitted. Once they get used to you it will stop. Hiding away in here won't help." John told him and Sam stared at his empty plate.  
"Come on, we'll go out for a while. You haven't seen the library yet have you? I know you loved books as a kid, do you still?" John asked and Sam chewed at his lip. He would love to read again but that meant going out where people stared at him.  
"It'll be okay Sam." John promised and Sam finally nodded.

"I should change." Sam whispered, looking at the sweatpants he was wearing.

"I need to get dressed anyway. Call if you need help." John said and Sam rolled his eyes.

"I know Dad." Sam told him as he went into his room. He opened the wardrobe and sighed at all the clothes his Dad, Dean, Peter and even Felix had managed to stuff inside. He'd never had so many clothes in his life and they were all new. He got out a pair of jeans and a button up shirt, slipping it on over the plain t-shirt he was already wearing. He was very careful in getting his bad arm into the sleeve and then back into the sling, panting slightly from the effort. He got his jeans on; happy they zipped up instead of buttoning. And then he got out his boots, slipping them on easily. All of his clothes had zippers where possible and none of his shoes had laces, he appreciated the trouble that must have caused when they'd gotten him clothes, he just wished it wasn't necessary.

* * *

Sam fought the urge to cling to his Dad as they made their way towards the library, shaking slightly at all the stares he could feel. He swallowed as his Dad moved to rest his hand on his shoulder, relaxing into his touch.

"It's okay Sam; no one's going to hurt you." He whispered, knowing that most of those staring would hear him. Sure enough many pairs of eyes widened in shock and then shame. Obviously they had been curious, not realising the damage their staring had been doing. A few met John's eyes and nodded before going back to their own lives, letting him know they hadn't meant to scare his son. But some kept staring, their looks almost hostile and John mentally marked them as ones to keep Sam away from as much as possible. Some were wolves so he'd tell Peter about them. Some of the succubae and incubi were glaring too and John figured they'd sensed the mating bond between Sam and Dean and didn't like it either because Sam was human or they'd wanted Dean themselves. He guided Sam inside the large building and smiled when Sam's eyes went wide in shock, his gaze darting around excitedly.  
"Go on kiddo, look around. I'll fill out your library card form while you do." John urged and Sam left his side for the first time since they'd left the apartment.

_TBC…._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 7**

After that fist evening trip to the library Sam was out most days with Dean or Peter, exploring Sanctuary, going to eat in the various cafes, just having fun and letting the others get used to Sam while he got used to so many people. The base had held maybe a hundred hunters plus support staff, Sanctuary had a hundred werewolves along, let alone the other species who called the valley home. Once they'd realised that was part of the problem with Sam not wanting to go out they'd been careful to slowly increase the number of people around so he could adjust more easily. Sam still got some glares but thanks to Peter's efforts none came from were's and very few came from vampires since he lived among them and they were learning he wasn't a normal hunter.

After a few months Sam even started taking small shifts at the desk in the library and helped with the books where he could. He had some limited movement back in his arm, enough to turn pages or close a book but he still couldn't life one with that arm. But if he worked slow and steady then he could shelve with one arm. The work got him out of the apartment and gave him something to do that wasn't physiotherapy.

The light work still gave him plenty of time with his Dad, Dean and the few friends he was slowly making. He worked afternoons so he slept in, did his exercises and then worked, spending time with his Dad at night so the vampire was back to a more normal sleep pattern for his kind. Sam was very happy to be getting the chance to know his Dad in a more equal way, the way he would have as he grew up if they hadn't been separated. Peter and Felix were great to hang out with too although Felix sometimes seemed to forget Sam was human. Dean, it was Dean that Sam enjoyed spending time with the most. Maybe because of what they'd gone through together, maybe their personalities just meshed that well. After that one talk Dean had never mentioned the mating bond again and while he was forever touching Sam he didn't mind at all, in fact he loved it. He'd grown up pretty isolated at the base so to have Dean wanting to be close to him, it just felt so good Sam couldn't help leaning into even the smallest contact.

* * *

He watched as Dean fawned all over the hunter and it ate at him. Dean should be his, not clinging to some human that had been raised to kill them. He'd been slowly courting Dean for years and then he'd vanished, presumed dead and he'd been so mad. But now Dean was back and apparently part way mated to that pathetic human. But that would work, their bond wasn't completed after all and he was an incubus too, he knew how to manipulate the various bonds very well. Dean would be his.

* * *

Sam smiled and laughed as they watched the movie, curled up against Dean's side with Dean's hand in his hair. He'd never seen a movie till coming here and he liked them, they were a great way to relax and have fun without worrying about wether or not his arm would hold up. Plus it gave him an excuse to cuddle with Dean.

"Having fun?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"I've decided I like movies." Sam told him and Dean laughed.

"Yeah, wish there was new stuff but we're lucky to have any of this technology."

"It's incredible Dean." Sam told him; sure they had radios out there but movies? If people new about the technology that had been saved in Sanctuary there'd be lines to sign up for living space!

"You know….that guy kind of looks like your Dad." Dean pointed out and Sam laughed but nodded.

"Dad was a marine before but I don't think he did stuff like them." Sam said as they watched Colonel Clay dive off a very high area to catch the detonator.  
"That would hurt." Sam winced and Dean nodded. They watched the end credits for the music since most of it didn't matter.  
"What was it like...before? You um, you're old enough to remember right?" Sam asked hesitantly and Dean looked down at him. Sam had never asked him before so Dean had thought Sam didn't realise how old he actually was.

"Yeah, I am. You've never asked anything before, I figured you didn't realise." Dean admitted softly and Sam shrugged as he moved even closer, head on Dean's chest.

"There was an incubus once on a hunt, we left him alone but I was curious. He was….a lot more cautious about touching anyone and I asked. Scared him but I promised we weren't there for him so he eventually answered my questions. He said that in the first century it can be hard to control your powers. You're just so comfortable with what you can do I assumed…"

"One hundred and sixty three." Dean whispered and Sam smiled.

"Wow. So you really remember what it used to be like. Can you tell me?" Sam pleaded and Dean chuckled but nodded. Dean spent the next two hours telling Sam about massive cities with buildings taller than anything the kid could imagine.

"How old are you Sam?" Dean eventually asked, he'd never asked before, half afraid he was underaged for him to have fed off, emergency or not.

"Twenty three." Sam told him and Dean relaxed but then blinked.

"Wait, were you born before or…?"

"By six months so no I don't remember anything at all." Sam told him.  
"My uh…..my Mom didn't survive that night."

"You're telling me John raised you out there your whole life?" Dean demanded, enraged on his behalf and Sam shook his head.

"No. He used to leave with various people till I was seven or eight. Something happened and he never left me alone again." Sam told him and Dean relaxed a bit.  
"Honestly I preferred being with Dad, it was better." Sam said and then yawned.

"Come on; better get you home before I end up with a worried vampire on my door." Dean told him and Sam chuckled but nodded, getting up to stretch. Dean helped him get his jacket on and then they left his cosy apartment to walk over to John's, Sam leaning sleepily on him by the time they got there, getting some amused grins and laughs from the vampires who were just starting to head out for the night. Sam gave them sleepy smiles and waves until Dean got him home. John just smiled as Dean practically carried Sam into his room and gently put him to bed.

"De'n." Sam mumbled sleepily and Dean smiled, reaching down to push Sam's hair out of his sleepy eyes.

"Yeah Sammy?" He asked and Sam smiled at the affectionate nickname.

"Love you." He whispered as he fell asleep and Dean froze before placing a soft kiss on Sam's forehead.

"I love you Sam." He answered and then left, ignoring the pleased look on John's face as he drank his breakfast. The whole way home Dean felt like he was walking on the clouds. He knew Sam probably wouldn't remember saying that, he'd pretty much been asleep after all but it didn't matter, the words gave him hope that one day he would have his mate.

He was practically whistling as he unlocked his door and entered his apartment only to freeze as arms wrapped around him. Dean started to thrash about until fangs sank into the skin of his neck, incubus fangs! A hand over his mouth kept his screams from being heard as the venom began to spread through him. He kept struggling for as long as he could but eventually his body started to go limp, sagging in the arms that held him even as he moaned and not in pain. He felt his capture nuzzling at his throat and he wanted to fight but he no longer had the strength to do so.

"Mine now Dean." A voice whispered and Dean felt a tear fall. He wanted his mate! His Sammy! The world faded to black as he was lifted and cradled to a warm chest, his keys laying forgotten on the floor where he'd dropped them in the struggle.

_TBC…_

_Sorry for the cliff-hanger but it seemed the right spot to stop. Mum now has two weeks off so I may not get the chance to write during that time._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 8**

Dean felt the blackness recede slowly, only to be replaced by burning heat and need. He moaned, moving restlessly as he felt the mating bond surge, searching for the other half….for Sam. Green eyes flickered open, searching for his mate but he wasn't there.

"Sammy?" He called, moaning at another surge of heat. What was wrong with him? He groaned as a hand slapped him gently, trying to focus on who had hit him.

"You're mine Dean, not that pathetic humans. When I'm done you'll never even think of him again." A male voice told him and Dean fought to focus, Xavier…..why was Xavier here? Where was Sammy? Dean's head was foggy and it was hard to think past the heat and need. Xavier kissed him and Dean tried to struggle but eventually he couldn't help responding.

* * *

Sam frowned as he paced the apartment, Dean was meant to pick him up hours ago. Something was wrong. Sam took a deep breath and opened the door, leaving the apartment and heading off for Dean's.

"Sam?" A familiar voice called and Sam felt a flood of relief as Felix approached, the vampire covered up against the sun.

"Something's wrong." Sam told him, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards Dean's apartment. Felix let him, amused at how forceful Sam was being, he'd never seen the young human this way before. His amusement fled when they found Dean's door unlocked and even open slightly.  
"Dean?" Sam called and then knelt; picking up Dean's dropped keys. Felix stared at the keys in shock, realising that something was very wrong. He went to the table and picked up the hand unit, calling security. Crime of any kind was very rare in Sanctuary but it did occasionally happen.

"I've called security, they'll be here soon. Have you noticed anything odd Sam, anyone watching Dean when you're together?" The vampire asked and Sam sighed.

"I don't know…..other than the people who glare at me?" Sam asked and Felix flinched slightly. It wasn't right but there wasn't really anyway to stop them from glaring at Sam. Sam stared at Dean's keys and then closed his eyes, forcing aside his fear; he had to be a hunter right now, for Dean's sake.

Felix nearly jumped when Sam's eyes snapped open, harder and more focused than the vampire had ever seen and he realised he was seeing the hunter Sam had been raised to be. For Dean Sam was falling back on training he had ignored the whole time he had been in Sanctuary. The vampire could only watch in awe as Sam looked around the apartment for a while before leaving, obviously tracking something. Felix followed him, trying to figure out what Sam was following, motioning the security team to follow when they showed up. Seeing Sam acting as a hunter made several of the security people nervous and tense but a glare from Felix had their hands moving away from their weapons. Sam took off at a good pace, making them hurry to keep up as he led them into the cliffs surrounding Sanctuary. Sam dropped into a crouch and they automatically followed him, Felix moving up beside him as Sam pointed to an old shack hidden amongst the rocks. Felix stared at Sam in awe, how had the kid done it? He'd barely picked up any of Dean's scent anywhere but now he could smell the incubus and his scent was coming from the shack. Looked like one of the old lookouts from when Sanctuary had been being built. Sam scanned the area and then darted out form cover, crossing the distance to the shack in remarkable time for a human. Felix blinked in shock and then took off after him. They listened and Sam's expression hardened as they heard Dean crying out, half protesting half begging. Sam stepped back and simply kicked the door in before attacking the figure over Dean.

Xavier was knocked away from Dean and when he rolled back up he stared in shock at the sight of the human crouched defensively over Dean. Xavier took a step and then hissed in pain, raising an arm he saw the thin line of blood seeping through his shirt. He looked back at the human hunter to see Dean's keys off all things in the boys hand; he'd been cut by them!

"He's mine!" Xavier snapped but then shifted as cold hazel stared at him. He shook his head, this human was just a boy, hunter or not.

"Sam check on Dean." Felix yelled, hoping the kid would listen; he didn't want Sam to kill Xavier and end up in front of the Council. A kill, even in defence of his mate might be enough to get him kicked out or worse. And it would be in defence of his mate, Felix could see it in Sam's posture, he was protecting his mate. So much for the bond not affecting a human. It was probably what had let Sam track them too. Felix moved to stand between the two boys and Xavier, wondering what was holding up the security team as he bared his fangs at the enraged incubus.

Sam shook his head and then dropped to his knees beside Dean, taking in his naked form, flushed skin and glazed eyes.

"Dean?" He called softly, scared that Dean was sick, He put his hand on Dean's cheek, smiling slightly when Dean leant into the touch.  
"Dean can you hear me?" He called again and Dean's lips moved silently. But Sam didn't need to hear to know Dean had said his name.  
"Yeah Dean, I'm here, we found you. You're gonna be okay now." Sam told him, struggling out of his jacket to wrap it around Dean, just in time for the others to burst in. Sam tensed, pulling Dean closer to him, shielding him with his body from their view. Dean moaned and Sam blushed as he realised the problem, Dean was very…excited.  
"What did you do to him?" Sam yelled as he turned to glare at the one that had taken Dean…..another Incubus from the looks of it. He got a pleased smirk in answer.

"He wanted it! Stupid human, you can never be what he needs." Sam's good hand clenched into a fist and he tensed, ready to attack but then Dean was nuzzling at his stomach and Sam sighed, turning back to him. Dean had grabbed onto Sam's clothed and was mewling, trying to pull Sam's clothes off.

"Felix?" Sam called and the vampire walked over to look at them before sighing.

"I've only seen an Incubus like this once before Sam, when the mating bond had been fully triggered and was demanding completion. But you weren't here…." Felix spun to face Xavier, staring at him in horror.  
"You…you were going to force him to mate with you!" Felix yelled in rage and suddenly Xavier was dog piled by the now pissed off security team. To force someone to mate…..

"He's mine!" Xavier screamed as he went down.

"What do we do?" Sam demanded and Felix sighed.

"Only way is to complete the bond Sam, we got here before Xavier could thankfully. I didn't even know this was possible, you're his mate, this should only have happened for you." Felix explained and Sam stared down at Dean, running shaking fingers through the soft blonde hair, he'd almost lost Dean?

"What do I need to do?" Sam demanded and Felix stared at him.  
"Damn it Felix, what do I do!" Sam snapped at him and Felix swallowed.

"Sex Sam, sex is the only way. But you gotta understand, Dean's so far gone…..you're human. Your body isn't designed to look after itself like an incubi's." Felix told him and Sam swallowed. He knew theoretically what would happen in sex between two males, had looked it up again since coming to Sanctuary and getting closer to Dean. With Dean this way it was going to really hurt.

"Leave us alone." Sam whispered and they all stared at him shock.

"Sam…." Felix tried but Sam glared at him.

"I won't leave him like this. Just leave us, I'll look after him. I know this is gonna hurt and I don't care." Sam snapped.

"H…here." A human security member said, holding out a tub.  
"It's for cleaning knives but nothing in it is bad, maybe it'll help." He offered and Sam's expression softened.

"Thanks." Sam told him as he took the tub. The other human smiled slightly and nodded before leaving. Sam watched as they dragged the struggling Xavier from the room until only Felix remained.

"Sam?"

"I'll be okay." Sam told him and Felix nodded.

"I'll be nearby, yell if you need me. The two of you will need help getting back home after." Felix told him and then left the hut.

Sam took a deep breath and looked back down at Dean before shifting them around so that he was lying beside Dean.

"I love you Dean, I don't know if you can hear me but I hope you know it's me here now." Sam whispered, stroking Dean's cheek gently. Dean seemed to be struggling and then Sam was sure Dean was seeing him.

"Sammy." Dean murmured and Sam smiled.

"I'm here, you're gonna be okay."

"No….run….can't…" Dean choked out, trying to fight the urge to cling to Sam. His head was foggy, he didn't know where Sam had come from or if he was just imagining him as a way to deal with what was happening but he didn't want to hurt him and he knew he would, it had gone too far.

"Shh, its okay Dean I know. I'm not leaving you." Sam promised as he struggled out of his clothes. Those few words seemed to have taken a severe toll on Dean as his eyes rolled back, head thrashing as he moaned in need. Sam grabbed the tub and took a deep breath, fighting down an embarrassed blush as he coated his fingers. This was not how he'd ever imagined things between them happening but there was nothing to be done about it now. He worked as carefully and quickly as he could, he knew what was coming would hurt more but he had to do this. Once he was done he moved closer to Dean, wrapping his arms around the pained incubus. Dean moaned and moved closer, sucking at the skin of Sam's throat and making him gasp.

Sam rolled onto his back, using his good arm to pull Dean with him so the incubus was resting on top of him. Theoretically he knew there were better positions, especially for his first time but this was easiest with only one strong arm. Dean plastered himself to Sam, moving against him, kissing and nipping any bit of skin he could reach. Sam tilted his head and moved his hand to hold Dean's mouth to his throat. Sam knew if Dean bit him things would be easier for both of them. Dean latched on but only to suck and kiss the skin, he didn't bite.

"Dean please, you need to bite." Sam pleaded and Dean surprised him by raising his head to stare at him, eyes not fully focused.  
"Please Dean."

"Sammy." Dean whispered in awe and Sam smiled at him.

"It's okay Dean, we're gonna finish the bond. You need to bite me though, please." Sam pleaded and Dean stared at him for a bit before seeming to understand. Dean lowered his head back to Sam's neck and kissed him gently.

"Try." Dean whispered and Sam went to say something but froze as small fangs sank into his skin, delivering the potent venom all incubus carried. Sam held Dean to him as the venom spread through his body, clouding his mind to anything but pleasure.

Dean held still until Sam moaned and writhed against him. Dean then shifted lower, parting Sam's legs to settle between them. His mind was consumed with completing the bond but he was fighting to be gentle, to remember that Sam was injured and a virgin. But it was so hard! He struggled to prepare Sam in some way and then felt relief when he found it already done, snarling slightly at the thought of someone else touching his mate. Sam whimpered, moving restlessly, needing something more. Dean eased into him as slowly as he could but a part of him knew he was still going too fast, that when the venom wore off Sam was going to be in a lot of pain. But Sam didn't react in pain thanks to the venom he was pushing back, wanting more and Dean gave it to him, thrusting into him even as he kept kissing and nipping at any skin he could reach. Sam was babbling incoherently, not that Dean was able to focus on speech anyway, every instinct and thought focused on finally making Sam his for life. Dean picked up speed as Sam grabbed at him, hazel eyes unfocused as he tried to get what he needed. Dean struggled to hold on, wanting Sam to come first. All it took was the gentlest of touches and Sam screamed, his body's reactions sending Dean over the edge and then he slumped down on top of Sam who was unconscious. Dean managed to roll off him and pull Sam into his arms and then he passed out as well.

_TBC…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 9**

Dean woke slowly, feeling groggy but also happy. He blinked, realising he was holding someone. He looked down to see a familiar mop of brown hair and then looked around, frowning as he found they were in some sort of shack. "Sammy?" He murmured and Sam shifted in his arms as he woke up.

"Dean?" Sam mumbled and then sat up, turning to gently touch Dean's face. "How do you feel?" Sam asked and Dean stared at him.

"What happened?" He asked groggily.

"You don't remember?" Sam asked and he shook his head. "You were kidnapped by another incubus. When Felix and I got here…Dean we….." Sam shifted and winced and Dean paled, sitting up to check Sam's neck. Sure enough there were two tiny holes.

"Sam…." Dean choked and Sam leant in to kiss him.

"I knew what I was doing Dean." Sam promised softly. "So you gonna answer me? How do you feel?" Sam asked again and Dean pulled him close, feeling the changed and strengthened bond between them.

"Kind of groggy." Dean admitted and Sam ran his hand through the blonde hair. "What happened exactly?"

"You were taken from your apartment by an incubus named Xavier. Tracked you here but when we arrived….thought you were sick but Felix looked. Somehow Xavier….he was forcing you to mate; he was going to make the bond go to him somehow. Security took him away and Felix told me we had to complete the bond. You were pretty out of it so I had to…..well you managed to recognise me, told me to run but I didn't. Couldn't leave you like that. Managed to get you to bite me, don't really remember anything after that." Sam explained.

"I hurt you." Dean whispered and Sam shrugged.

"I uh, tried to, but it was kind of awkward and I wasn't really sure what I was doing." Sam admitted and Dean nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"Worth it." Sam told him, cuddling into him. "Felix is around somewhere, said he'd help us get back."

* * *

Dean curled up with Sam in John's bed; the worried vampire taking Sam's room so they could have the bigger bed. Dean hadn't wanted to go back to his apartment or leave Sam so it was the easiest option. They were both still exhausted but happy to be back, the shack hadn't exactly been comfortable after all. Felix had told them that Xavier was being tried in a few days and they both had to be there, despite not wanting to. With Sam being human no one was sure what Xavier mating with Dean would have done to him but Xavier was still being charged with endangering Sam's life.

Dean held Sam in his arms, basking in the presence of his mate. Sam traced idle patterns on the arm around his waist, tired but not tired enough to sleep at the moment. "Sammy?" Dean whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Can….can you feel it?" Dean asked and Sam turned around to look at him, kissing the tip of Dean's nose.

"The bond?" Sam asked and Dean nodded so Sam thought about it. "I…..I thinks so? What is it meant to feel like?"

"It's different for everyone." Dean admitted and Sam sighed, cuddling closer.

"Well I want to touch you all the time, before I liked hugging you and stuff but this is different, so I'm guessing that's the bond."

"Well I always want to touch you." Dean admitted, kissing Sam's throat and Sam smiled.

"I like it." Sam told him shyly and Dean grinned, kissing him. Sam's lips parted in response, letting Dean in. "Do you feed when we…."

"Sort of, it's complicated, too complicated when we're both tired." Dean answered and Sam nodded. Dean lifted a hand to run through Sam's hair and Sam smiled drowsily, cuddling into Dean.

* * *

Dean held Sam's hand as Xavier was led into the room. The other incubus was wearing a very familiar collar, his hands chained as he glared at the Council, witnesses and onlookers. Dean trembled slightly as he looked at the person who had tried to force him to mate. He'd come so close to losing Sammy. He felt Sam squeeze his hand and smiled shakily at him. The trial was short, the evidence overwhelming and they were both thankful they didn't have to be questioned. They'd already given statements weeks ago. When the last witness left all they had to wait for was the verdict which was delivered very swiftly. For trying to make another incubi mate by force and endangering Dean and Sam's lives, kidnapping and a few other crimes Xavier was sentenced to death. Sam shivered at that and Dean wrapped his arms around him, ignoring Xavier's screams and struggles as he was dragged away.

* * *

"So will you be moving in with Dean when he's assigned a new place?" John asked and Sam stared at him in shock. He knew Dean would eventually have to get a new place but he hadn't really thought about it.

"I….." Sam trailed off, unsure and his Dad smiled at him, sitting down beside him.

"It's your choice kiddo, I know Dean won't push the issue and I love having you here. But you have to decide what's best for you. I know the bond has you two wanting to touch a lot, not to mention sleeping in the same bed but don't let that force you into something you're not ready for."

"Do you want me to go?" Sam asked and John hugged him.

"I only just got you back Sammy, as far as I'm concerned the major plus to your bond with Dean is that I won't lose you again in a few decades. He's a good man and he loves you. I want you to do what you want to. No matter which you chose you won't be giving one of us for the other. You'll always have a room here after all." John assured him and Sam nodded, cuddling with his Dad for a while before heading to the library for work.

_TBC…._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 10**

Dean watched happily as Sam curiously looked around their new apartment, happy that Sam had agreed to move in with him. He'd been willing to put up with Sam living with John as long as the vampire didn't mind him spending at least half the time over at their apartment but after a few days consideration Sam had said yes. So now they were in their apartment in a different building to Dean's old one. They were a lot closer to John's and the other vampires but neither minded since the vampires had warmed to Sam a lot, especially since he'd saved Dean again. "So you like it?" Dean asked and Sam turned to smile at him, moving closer to hug him and Dean soaked up the contact, feeling the bond between them almost purr in contentment.

"It's ours, I love it!" Sam answered and Dean grinned. "No more worrying about Dad hearing stuff he shouldn't." That statement had Dean laughing but nodding in agreement.

"Speaking of…." Dean glanced at the bedroom and Sam followed his glance. Dean felt sad when he saw and felt Sam's nervousness. "Joking." He tried to cover but Sam shook his head and walked into the bedroom.

"You coming or not?" Sam called back and Dean followed slowly, finding Sam sitting on the bed without his shoes or shirt.

"Sammy…." Dean whispered and Sam smiled at the nickname, holding out his good arm to Dean. Dean moved closer and Sam tugged him down onto the bed before kissing. "Sam I don't want this if you're nervous." Dean tried to argue.

"Dean I do want this, I want to be with you. And I know this time you're in control of yourself so it'll be even better. I…you think I'd move in with you if I didn't want to be with you? I've just never…I mean we did in the shack but…after you bit me I don't really remember anything but feeling incredible." Sam admitted and Dean relaxed as he realised why Sam was nervous, it wasn't that he didn't want to be with him, to truly be mates. Dean lay back on the bed and gently pulled Sam with him, kissing and touching him.

"I promise Sammy, I'll make it wonderful every time. You don't have to be nervous, I won't force you or hurt you, you can say no whenever you want." Dean assured him and Sam nodded before kissing him.

"I want this Dean, promise." Sam whispered when they parted for air. Dean nodded and yanked his own shirt off, smiling when Sam's hand began to wander across the revealed skin.

* * *

Sam smiled when his Dad walked into the library, well covered to protect himself from the sun. "Dad what are you doing here?" He asked as he took his Dad's hat.

"You didn't think I was going to miss your Birthday by sleeping all day did you?" John asked and Sam blinked in surprise.

"Birthday? I…..I didn't even….."

"I figured that Sammy." John answered, hugging his son. "Happy Birthday son."

"It's your Birthday?" A surprised voice asked and Sam shrugged sheepishly at his boss.

"Guess so, I haven't really kept track." Sam admitted.

"Go on Sam, take the day off and have fun." Meredith grinned at him and Sam hesitated. "Shoo or I'll eat you!" She threatened playfully and Sam laughed but left with John.

* * *

Sam laughed and leant into Dean as they watched some children playing in the small park. Dean tugged Sam closer and kissed him tenderly. "Do you…..did you ever want kids?" Dean asked and Sam looked at him in shock before shaking his head and Dean relaxed.

"When I lived….it was never an option, I was not going to bring a child into that life and there was no one there I would have wanted to be with anyway. I've never really been around kids so I never really thought about it. I like babysitting for Meredith occasionally but I couldn't do it full time." Sam admitted and Dean nodded. He was relieved that being his mate wouldn't take something from Sam that he really wanted. "I'm happy Dean, happier than I've ever been. I have everything I could ever want." Sam assured him, kissing him. Dean grinned and hugged him tightly before they left the park.

* * *

Sam laid his head on Dean's shoulder as they looked out over the desert in front of them. "I'm sorry Sammy." Dean whispered and Sam sighed.

"Why am I sad? Hell I drugged them to get you out. So why do I feel like this?" Sam asked and Dean sighed, running his fingers through Sam's hair.

"You may have left them, betrayed them but you still lived and fought beside them for a large portion of your life Sammy. It's normal to feel sad to know they're gone." Dean assured him gently. "It's one thing to realise you'll outlive people because of our bond, it's another for them to be killed."

Sam nodded and cuddled into him, still struggling to believe that nearly the entire base he'd grown up with were dead. He was so glad he'd managed to get out when he had. "I love you Dean." He whispered and Dean smiled, kissing his head.

"Love you too Sammy."

_The End._


End file.
